The Invisible Snow
by The Hobbit from 221B
Summary: Elsa discovers someone else who can control ice and snow, much like her. What will she do? Will she find him? Will she fall for him? Will he love her back? Well this'll tell you all the answers!


"Three years ago I became queen." Elsa whispers to herself. "Three years of ruling and no one to well… to share it with. Except Anna, obviously. But she's so tied up with Kristoff and exploring the world. I'm almost left… _alone_." Elsa says out loud. She looks out her window from her bedroom, it starts to snow and frost covers her window. But it's not normal frost, almost like… magic. Elsa stands back, fearing her powers are going to go into a rage she can't control. Like last time, the time she nearly destroyed Arendelle and all the people in it, with a raging winter. There's a tweaking sound coming from the window, Elsa has her powers at the ready, her window flies open then there's a loud thud on the ground then the window shuts. All by itself. Elsa creates a snowball and aims it at where the thud was. It hits the floor, there's nothing there. "Must have been the wind or something." Elsa says to herself, trying to rationalize the recent experience. She turns and heads to leave her room and go outside and create ice sculptures for kids to impress them. She reaches for the door handle. It freezes right before she touches it. "It can't be my powers! I'm not afraid of them, I'm no longer living in fear of hurting someone! What is going on?" She shouts as she backs away from the door, suddenly an ice sculpture appears next to her, a giant snowflake. "I'm not doing this." She whispers, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Elsa yells at thin air. She looks at the ice sculpture, frustrated and scared, she sends sharp shards of ice through it, destroying it. In her anger, confusion and fright she lets out powerful blasts of snow and ice all around her room. It begins snowing inside, she looks at her surroundings, and they seem all too familiar to her. Her room now an exact replica of what it looked like before she let her powers go and exposed them to Arendelle. Tears stream down her face as she remembers what she did to her sister, freezing Anna's heart when Elsa's powers became out of control. She sends a powerful blast towards her door, breaking it open. She runs out the door and down the hall, she makes it to the end. She stops and takes a breath, "you're being silly Elsa" she says to herself. She looks up the hall to her room, snow comes out the door. Ice starts to come out as well, very fast. It comes towards Elsa, it's about to touch her but it stops. Elsa, intrigued by what's happening in front of her, stays where she is and watches as snow and ice perform a show.

Hours pass as Elsa watches the snow and ice in front of her. The show is about a girl with magic that no one new about, and then she, let it go. Towards the end, Elsa can't help but feel like, the story was about her. Which is utterly ridiculous, but that's how she feels. At the end a simple name appears, _Jack_. "Jack. What does that mean?" She asks. Elsa sits on her ice stool, which she made during the show, and thinks. She swipes the word Jack from the air and replaces it with Elsa. The snow and ice from the show, hallway and room come together to create a beautiful snow flake. Elsa stands to examine the large snowflake, "it's not me" she says. "It's not my powers or my thoughts! There are other ice powers here!" She exclaims, she runs all around the castle trying to find the creator of this magic. She doesn't find anyone, she then runs outside to try and find the creator. The whole time she's been running around, the snow had been following her and they continue to follow her around Arendelle. Every time she stops to catch her breath, the snow forms either the word Jack or me. Elsa heads back to her room, wondering who this ice person is.

She makes it to her room and shuts the door, the snow follows her inside. She looks outside, wishing she had found the snow creator. Seeing that it's dark she goes to sleep, wanting her sister to be here with her instead of travelling abroad.

Elsa stands in the middle of a snow storm. She goes to take a step, she can't move. An ice shard flies straight towards her, a figure catches it. "How did you…?" Elsa asks the figure. She tries to look at him but his body shape and clothes are constantly changing. She tries to move to the figure to see if she can see a face, but she can't move. A voice booms from the storm, "You're so close." It says, the snow storm starts to fade away, as does the figure. "Wait! Don't go!" Elsa yells at the figure, "You have to tell me who you are!" Elsa pleads to the figure, the snow storm stops and melts, the figure melts just as the ice and snow. The grip that was holding Elsa, releases, she runs to the melted figure and stares at it.

The dream ends, Elsa bolts straight up and looks around her room. She gets out of bed and approaches the window with caution. Elsa stares into the darkness of the night and sees the lanterns lighting the path ways. Snow and ice appear next to her, "_What are you? Who are you? And why are you always beside me? I want, no, need to know who's creating you." _Elsa sings, she backs away from the window and continues to sing while walking and dancing around her room. _"I want to know what's going on now. I need to see the real you. What's the face behind the snow? Let yourself show. What's your name? Who's your face? And what are you hiding from me? Why do I get this feeling that you know me but I don't know you? I know your powers and the fears that may come with them. But you can't hurt me. And I am not afraid. What's your voice? I want to have this choice. Please, let me see, you." _

The snow swirls up around her. Flowing through her hair and all around her. She giggles, "oh Iceman" she says to the snow. "If only you'd show yourself." She whispers. "Who are you?" she breathes. Frost covers the window like it did in the morning. Things begin to be drawn into the frost. A bunny surrounded by Easter eggs. A fairy and teeth. A large fat man and a Christmas tree. And lastly, a small round man surrounded by magic. Above them is a word saying, guardians. "Guardians?" she whispers. "Santa? Easter bunny? And what I can only assume is the Tooth Fairy." She chuckles. She stops as realisation fills her mind. "All those tales, of those legendry creatures… Are real? But… I thought there was one more, a frozen man. His name, Frost… or…" She turns from the window, the word Jack fills her mind. "Jack…" she turns to the frost covered window. "Frost… guardian…" she talks to herself, trying to rationalise what's going on. "I'm not thinking straight" She says as she climbs into bed.

She wakes up to sunlight pouring through the window. She stumbles across her room to shut the curtains. But as she's about to draw the curtains a shadow covers her face. She looks at her window, the frost from the night before casts the shadow, for it had grown thick through the night. The pictures still the same. Casting last night aside, she draws her curtains. "Jack Frost" she laughs, how could those stories be real… But of course they are! Because who else could have drawn those pictures… Iceman… My… Iceman is… a Guardian… Jack Frost." She mumbles. "Elsa please just believe in me!" a man yells. Elsa freezes. Gathering her powers inside her, she turns around, her eyes widen as she studies the man in front of her. "You… you can she me? Can't you?" Elsa nods slowly, as she lets her powers settle. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Elsa says, building her powers up again. Jack swirls snow around Elsa, "Iceman?" She asks. He nods and smiles. They stand and look at each other for a while. "So" Elsa and Jack say together, breaking the silence. "Their eyes flint from each other then back again. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!" They yell as they laugh and smile at each other. "So Jack! Tell me about yourself." Elsa says enthusiastically. "Well… I'm a guardian and protect kids and have loads of fun and… my friends are the Easter Bunny, Tooth, who is the tooth fairy, Sandy, who is the Sandman then North, who is well… Santa. You see guardians rely, 100 percent on children believing, to give us the power to protect them. Guardians also have a centre, it's what keeps us doing what we're doing. You see, _my_ centre is fun. If you were a guardian, your centre would be love. Because that inspires every action you do. See?" Jack explains. "Love? Okay, I see what you're doing." Elsa laughs. "So… if you really are all fun. Prove it." Elsa demands. "Prove it? You got it icy!" Jack says. He jumps and floats in the air and bursts through the hallway. Elsa flicks her wrist and her clothes transform into her ice dress. She Chases after Jack down the hallway. He manages to find the ballroom and turns to Elsa. "Ready?" "Ready." Jack fires an icy blast at the ground. Ice covers the ground and the walls, turning the ballroom into the inside of an icicle. He creates icy ramps and snow cushions and a wall into an ice climbing wall. He fires one last snowing shot at a corner of the room. A snow hill as tall the ballroom itself is built. "Go nuts." He says to her. "Oh where to start?" She says sarcastically, she turns around and is about to head out the ball room when a snow ball hits her back. She stops and turns around to face Jack. He's floating, laughing. With a smirk on Elsa face, she creates a massive snow ball with her powers and flings it at Jack. He can't stop laughing long enough to see it coming and hits him. The snow ball hurls him against the snow hill. He burst out the top, firing snow balls back at Elsa. She creates an ice shield and the snow ball is deflected. They get into a snow ball fight, creating ice shields to deflect the snow and getting hit. Eventually they collapse on the ground. They laugh and smile at each other. "So your centre is fun then." Elsa states. She stands up and so does Jack. "Want to go play tricks on people?" Jack asks, Elsa entertains the idea, "what sort of tricks?" She asks, "I'll show you."

Elsa and Jack make it out side. "Stay hidden, but make sure you can see me." Jack says. Elsa nods, and gets into a ready position. Jack walks up behind a small child and flicks snow on his nose. The child sneezes, startling the mother. Snow is continually flicked on the child's nose as he chases it. The child runs past people, knocking them over and running through stalls and shops, knocking things over and destroying everything in his wake. Elsa, over behind some barrels, laughs hysterically, as the kid ruins everything. Jack goes over to Elsa "Fun" he says. Elsa can't stop laughing, Jack touches her face. She stops. They lean in, their lips touch, "Queen Elsa!" A guard says as he comes around the corner. "Anna… is back." Elsa pulls away from Jack, "The Docks?" Elsa asks, the guard nods and Elsa runs towards the docks. Jack stares after her, he had his chance, and he lost it.

"Anna! Olaf! Sven! Kristoff!" Elsa exclaims as she hugs Anna. "Oh Elsa, it was such a long trip. We travelled everywhere! It was amazing. Though I did get a bit sea sick." Anna explains. Tears spring to Elsa eyes. "Here, come inside the castle and get settled. You'll need some decent sleep." Elsa says, "yeah, I know." The group then stagger up to the castle.

They reach Anna and Kristoff's room. Anna flops on the bed, Olaf makes himself comfortable on a couch, Sven settles on the floor next to Anna, and Kristoff goes to wash. "I'll leave you all to it then. If you need anything, just call for me." Elsa says, excusing herself out of the room. She shuts the door and turns around, "oh!" She exclaims, Jack floats in front of her. "I see your family's back." He says, "you'll probably be tied up with them now… I'll leave you with your family. You should spend time with them."

"This doesn't mean you have to go."

"Yes it does. And the Guardians need me anyway…"

"Jack! Stop being ridiculous!"

"You don't need me anymore!"

Tears well in Elsa's eyes at his words, what did he know about her? If her truly knew her, he'd know she needs him. They only person besides Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf who's her friend, is him. Jack looks at her, sees the relationship he just destroyed, and flies away out a window. "Elsa? What's going on out there? Who are you talking to?" At the sound of Anna's voice, Elsa runs. She rushes down the hallway and in to her bedroom. She slams the door and locks it. She runs to her bed, crying. _You should be stronger than this! Why are you behaving this way? He's just another person who let you down. You have your sister and Kristoff. For crying out loud, you have a snowman and a reindeer as your friends! So why do you need Jack? _Elsa thinks, she whips the tears away, _why do you care so much? Why does it hurt so much? _She continues to think. A rhythm like knock sounds from the door. "Elsa? Please, in know you're in there. I want to know what's happened," Anna says. Elsa pulls herself together and opens the door. "Nothing's wrong Anna. I was crying for joy that you're home." Elsa replies, "then why'd you run? Why were you so desperate to get out of there? Please Elsa. You kept a damn big secret from me for some years, and after that we made a promise to never keep secrets from each other again. Remember?" Anna states, "yes I remember." Elsa replies, Anna gives her a questioning look. "There's nothing wrong!" Elsa chimes, Anna replies with "fine" and walks away. Elsa looks down the hall and watches her sister leave. Elsa again shuts the door. She places her forehead on the door. Another knock sounds from behind the door. Surprised, Elsa jumps, she opens the door for the second time. Olaf stands there and pushes his way in to the room. "Olaf? What are you doing here?" Elsa asks, "now I remember when I told Anna about love. I think I might just have to do the same thing to you. I like to consider myself a love expert. So, I can tell when someone is in love. And you, my friend, are in love." Olaf says, "please. My heart is already full with the love I have for my friends and sister. There's no room left." Elsa says, "there is always room for love." Olaf says, looking at Elsa. She turns to face the window, to watch the snow fall. _Is that why it hurt so much? Because it isn't friendship, but love? _Elsa thinks, she remembers how she felt around Jack. The warm, fulfilling feeling. The peace, the happiness. Even at the thought of Jack she feels enlightened. "Elsa, you okay?"

"I've never been better." She replies, and with a breath and a sudden burst of hope, Elsa sprints out the door. She gets to the gate of the castle. Her high heels digging in to her feet. "These damn shoes!" She yells, she takes them off and casts them to the side. The snow, cold and nice against her bare feet, feels like it's trying to hold her down. She's got no idea what she's doing or where she's going but it feels right. Her feet continue to slam the snow and leave prints. She catches sight of a large figure in the sky. Jack. She continues to follow him, he moves slowly through the air. As if a thousand weights are trying to pull him to the ground. They make it to the end of town. He floats to the ground to start walking. She slows her pace. "Jack!" She calls, he spins around at her voice. "Elsa? Why are you following me?" She doesn't reply, she only moves closer to him. They stand together, snowflakes fall upon them, filling the air and empty space between them. They look in to each other's eyes. Elsa moves quickly but softly and kisses him. He kisses back. The snow around them whirls in to the air. Their hair flapping wildly in the snow. The snow encases them in to their own little world, where only they exist. They kiss for a good, long while, they break apart. The snow settles. She giggles and he smiles, they both look shyly at the ground. He then takes her hand and leads her back to the castle.

Where they lived happily ever after.

I mean a course he had to go and do Guardian stuff but, Arendelle was his home. No, Elsa, was home.


End file.
